


Gentle Slope in the Godswood

by HouxBelle



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, game of thrones
Genre: F/M, MARITAL BLISS, Married Life, Requested fic, Rocky start, and they fall in love, but then it's better, jaime yells, pregnancy reveal, sansa throws things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 20:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouxBelle/pseuds/HouxBelle
Summary: Post Season 8, Jaimsa request fic.Sansa muses to her husband Jaime about her time in Winterfell as a way to reveal her pregnancy to him.





	Gentle Slope in the Godswood

**Author's Note:**

> giannagrace29 asked: Girl, can I get a post season 8 pregnancy revel after an arranged marriage? Thats only if you still have got it in you lol.

As he rounded the corner on the upper decks, he saw her standing there, looking out over the people as they bustled through the Winterfell courtyard.

She hadn’t noticed him, as he made his way to her, and for that he was glad. She was the most lovely when she thought no one was watching. The snow was falling in a halo on her hair as if winter was crowning her it’s Queen. Which she was in all but name in the North.

They’re arranged married had been difficult at first. The new dragon Queen hoped to keep them both in line and punish them both at the same time by marrying them one to another. However, Sansa agreed for her people’s sake and Jaime had no other option than to go across the narrow sea.

There was lots of shouting in the beginning. She’d throw things at him and refuse to speak to him. The worst was when she’d revert to her courtesies. He’d hated that the most.  
When the Dragon Queen had come for a visit, later on, neither Jaime nor Sansa wanted to give her the satisfaction of their unhappiness. So they played pretend. Only, they played it a little too well.

They were a tangle of sweaty bodies and panting as Sansa mounted him that night. The coupling took his breath away and he was sure the whole keep heard them. He had hoped the Dragon Queen was unable to sleep because of their moans. He ensured it by making Sansa moan the whole night through.

Now two years later as she stood in front of him, so serene with her eyes dancing around, he can’t imagine life without her.

“Are you just going to stare at me all day?” she asks and he realizes he’s been caught as her blue eyes meet his green ones.

“Can you blame me?” he smirks as he walks towards her.

She smiles sweetly at his words as he makes his way toward her, his arms wrapping around her and his nose nuzzling into her neck.  
A contented sigh leaves her and it takes Jaime by surprise. She only sighs like that when they are in bed together, away from the court and the duties as Lady of Winterfell.

“Are you happy, wife?” he whispers into her ear and she turns her head to smile at him behind her.

She doesn’t answer his question, instead, she points to a small section of the Winterfell courtyard.

“I was just looking at our home.” she said softly. “We had such fun here, Robb, Arya, Bran, Rickon even Jon and Theon sometimes. When we were younger.”

He’s not sure why his wife is musing about her past but he knows those memories are precious to her so he doesn’t interrupt. He just holds her and listens.

“We used to play hide and seek in the godswood. I learned how to climb a tree in the weirwood tree and Arya learned how to throw pinecones at me from below.”

The idea of his good sister throwing pinecones at his wife made him laugh. Sansa gave a small chuckle as well.

“There’s a gentle slope just before you get to the godswood” Sansa explained “That could propel one if you were, say, learning how to walk”

Sansa’s words hung in the air a moment before Jaime truly understood what she was saying.  
When it finally clicked he turned her in his arms and wide-eyed looked at her smile.

He looked down at her stomach and then back to her eyes “Are you?”

“I am” she said, tears and a laugh falling from her. “It’s been a few weeks now but I wanted to be sure, the Maester confirmed it for me this morning. I’m with child”

Jaime let out a laugh and then felt his eyes well with tears.

“Your child” she said as her hand cupped his cheek.

“My child” he said and the words coming out of his mouth made him soar. A child for himself, one he could call his own, one to have his name. One who would openly call him father.

“My child” he said again as the palm of his hand moved to rest on Sansa’s stomach. She smiled at the action and then he took her in his arms and kissed her.

“My wife, oh I love you, Sansa, the mother of my child.” he said and kissed her face over and over again as she laughed.

Her laugh rang out through the courtyard, loud and sweet and probably drawing attention but Jaime didn’t care. He was going to have a child with Sansa.  
He tucked his golden hand under her legs and his real one cradled her back as he lifted her from her feet.

“Jaime!” she exclaimed. “We have appointments”

“They can wait” he quipped

“But we–”

He silenced her with a kiss, any protests she may have had forgotten, as he carried her to their room and locked the door behind them.


End file.
